Always
by ShastenRothe
Summary: He promised her that he'd never break her heart. Then Cristina Yang showed up drunk at his trailer one night. Now, as Owen and Cristina entertain the possibility of rekindling their relationship, they must deal with the fallout from Owen's broken promise. *Owen/Cristina, with a splash of Emma, as well as Mer/Der etc.*
1. Try

**Author's Note**:

Quite obviously I am a major Cristina/Owen fan. I've been entertaining the idea for this story since Owen and Emma got together (much to my chagrin.) As much as I'd like to write a sappy, romantic story regarding Owen and Cristina's reunion, I don't write "fluff" well and am more of a dramatic writer. Each chapter in this story (as well as my other Cristina/Owen fiction) is titled after a song whose lyrics fit the chapter's contents well. I hope you enjoy my latest effort. I hope to update soon. I appreciate your reviews in advance.

* * *

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, try, try_

_~Pink~ Try_

* * *

" You…slept with Owen," stammered Meredith.

" Yes…I did," Cristina replied as she glanced at Meredith sheepishly.

" What happened?"

" Um. I drunkingly stumbled through the woods to Owen's trailer with a bottle of wine I stole from you. I was going to give it to Owen and Emma as a housewarming gift…except Emma wasn't there."

" So, is this like a one time thing? What's changed?" Meredith asked as she turned her attention back to the research in front of her.

" I'm not sure," replied Cristina as her pager began beeping.

I made the decision to end things last year because I didn't want kids. I'm not saying that I'm ready to turn my body into a baby making factory, but…I miss him Mer," she stated, the hint of a smile creeping across her face as she looked at the pager's display.

" You better replace that bottle of wine," Meredith shouted as Cristina quickly exited the lab.

* * *

" Did you page me Ross?" Cristina asked as she approached Shane at the nurse's station.

" Tricia Sawyer's test results came back normal," he explained. Cristina glanced over the information Shane had just handed her before scrawling her signature at the bottom of a piece of paper.

" Make sure you go over the aftercare instructions with her before discharge," instructed Cristina as she handed the chart back to him.

" Hey. Isn't that Dr. Hunt's girlfriend?" asked Shane as Emma stepped off the elevators.

" It sure is," Cristina muttered, her heart racing as the young resident took off towards the cardiac wing.

" Dr. Yang."

" Emma. Are you here looking for Owen?" she asked.

" No. I came to the hospital to look for you."

" Can I help you with something."

" Don't play dumb with me Cristina. You know why I'm here," Emma stated angrily as she began to rifle through her purse.

" I do?" she asked, doing her best to keep her composure.

" Owen broke up with me last night. I couldn't figure out what had gotten into him seeing as we had just been talking about moving in together…and then I went to the trailer to pack up my things. And found these." Cristina found herself gasping as Emma thrust a pair of silky red panties into her hand.

I hope you're happy with yourself." With that, Emma spun around and headed back towards the elevator. Cristina waited until the doors had closed before she pulled out her phone and pulled up a new message screen.

**Cristina (to Owen) 4:32 P.M.: Where are you? We need to talk.**

* * *

" There you are. What's going on?" Owen asked as he approached Cristina who was waiting in front of his office.

" Emma came to see me earlier." Cristina watched as Owen's face paled.

" And?"

" Apparently while she was packing her things up last night, she found these," Cristina said as she carefully slipped her underwear into Owen's lab coat pocket.

" I should call her…try to explain."

" Do you really think that's the best idea?" questioned Cristina.

" It's just…I didn't want her to find out about this the way she did."

" What exactly is 'this'?" she asked as she looked into Owen's piercing blue eyes.

" I don't know," he whispered, glancing down the hallway to ensure no one was watching as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

I get off in twenty minutes. We should talk."

" I need to shower and change then I'm heading home. We could order in?" Cristina suggested.

" What about Karev? That's all I need right now is to be caught up in the middle of the non-fraternization rule I implemented."

" I think he's hiding out over at Wilson's place tonight so I don't 'catch' him fraternizing," Cristina said as her phone beeped.

It's Meredith. I'll see you later."

* * *

" So Emma came to see me," Cristina announced as she followed Meredith to the hospital's daycare.

" And?"

" She was returning the pair of my panties she found while she was packing her things," she answered guiltily.

" Haven't you learned anything from me? If you're going to sleep with someone else's 'significant other' make sure you know where your panties are!" Meredith said, playfully scolding Cristina as they entered the daycare.

" I was hung over," she muttered as Zola ran to her and hugged her legs.

" Aunty Tina!"

" Hey Zo."

" Can you give me a piggy back ride please?" she begged as Cristina bent down to her level. Zola eagerly climbed onto her back as Meredith approached them, wearing Zola's book bag across one shoulder, a diaper bag slung over one arm, and Bailey snuggled against her chest in a sling.

" Thank you," Meredith said as they headed for the elevator.

" Don't mention it," replied Cristina as Zola reached down and hit the down button.

" Do you want to come over tonight for dinner? Derek is working late so the kids and I are roughing it."

" I have plans," Cristina answered slyly, avoiding Meredith's glance.

" You wouldn't be fraternizing with your ex-husband, would you?"

" I have no clue what you're talking about."

" See you tomorrow," said Meredith as she and the kids headed down a hallway, leaving Cristina to walk to her car by herself. As she put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, memories of the previous night's rendezvous flooded through her mind. Cristina wasn't quite sure where she and Owen stood, but the possibility of a reunion weighed heavily on her mind as she drove home.


	2. Just A Kiss

**Author's Note**:

Thank you everyone for the wonderful, encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter as well.

* * *

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_~Lady Antebellum~ Just A Kiss_

* * *

' Ding dong.' The sound of the doorbell echoed through the empty house as Cristina stepped out of the shower. She hastily wrapped a towel around her body then went downstairs to answer the door.

" I thought I left it unlocked," she said as Owen entered, now wearing jeans and a t-shirt and carrying a bag overflowing with cartons of Chinese food.

" I, um…picked up dinner on my way. Is Chinese ok?" he asked awkwardly, trying his best to avoid starring at Cristina's nearly naked body.

" It depends. Did you go to Mr. Chow's and get the #7?"

" With extra egg rolls and dumplings," replied Owen as he sat the bag on the coffee table.

" Let me go change and then we can eat. There's wine in the fridge."

" I think we learned our lesson with wine last night," he pointed out as he handed Cristina back her underwear she had slipped in his lab coat earlier. She ran upstairs, hastily brushing her wet hair into a ponytail before pulling on a t-shirt and yoga pants. By the time she got back downstairs, Owen had set out all of the cartons of food along with two bottles of beer.

* * *

" Is there any type of non-alcoholic beverage besides the expired milk in the fridge?"

" I live with Karev. What do you expect?" she challenged as she grabbed a carton of sweet and sour chicken as well as a pair of chopsticks. Cristina sat down on the couch and turned to face Owen who had opened the carton of dumplings. For a few moments, they ate in silence, pausing occasionally to glance at each other.

" So…what happened with Emma?" Cristina asked cautiously as she took a swig of beer.

" It turns out we didn't have as much in common as we thought," Owen replied nonchalantly.

" Oh come on. You guys were talking about moving in together…and then I showed up with a bottle of wine."

" We were talking about moving in together. Emma came to visit me yesterday and started talking about bedrooms. Bedrooms that she wanted to fill with kids. Our kids. You have no idea how happy the idea made me."

" So?"

" She told me that she intended to quit her job so she could stay home and take care of the kids until they were in school. I want children. Don't get me wrong. I just don't feel like either parent should have to fully sacrifice their career in order to raise their kids. Hell, look at Meredith and Derek. Callie and Arizona. Bailey. They have kids and their careers."

" Tuck's father divorced Bailey after she refused to give up her career. Callie and Arizona split up and are barely hanging on some days."

" So those aren't the best examples. But it's possible," Owen stated as Cristina grabbed an egg roll and took a bite. She chewed in silence as she analyzed Owen's words.

I know the reason you ended things is because you don't want children. You're at a high point in your career and can't possibly fathom making such an incredible sacrifice…"

" I would be a horrible mother," Cristina pointed out, interrupting Owen.

" For what it's worth I think you would make an amazing mother," he said as he helped Cristina clear the empty cartons from the table. They walked in silence back to the kitchen where Owen threw away the trash and placed the leftovers in the fridge. He turned to head back to the living room, but was stopped as she stepped in front of him.

* * *

" I don't know what I want. I mean, I do…but I'm not sure if it's the right thing, the fair thing," Cristina rushed as Owen inched closer, the electricity between the two unquestionable.

" We don't have to figure everything out in one night," he replied as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

" One day at a time?" she asked, resting her forehead against his.

" One day at a time," repeated Owen as he brushed his lips to hers. In that instant, just as they had the night before, the two became consumed by their undeniable chemistry. Before Cristina knew what was happening, Owen had swept her up in his arms and placed her gently on the couch. Their limbs became entwined with one another's as they feverishly kissed.

" We should stop," Owen said abruptly as Cristina began to remove his t-shirt.

" What?"

" Don't get me wrong. There is nothing more I'd rather do than make love to you right now. Last night was amazing even under the circumstances, but…"

" But what?" asked Cristina as she sat up.

" If we're going to do this one day at a time, I don't want to mess things up. I want to do things right." A sigh escaped her mouth as she nestled her head against Owen's chest.

" Damn morals," she muttered as he covered them with a blanket and turned on a movie.

* * *

Cristina stifled a yawn as the sound of her phone's alarm woke her. Beside her, Owen stirred, his arms still wrapped protectively around Cristina's body. She carefully picked up her phone from the coffee table and hit the snooze button, snuggling her head back into the crease of Owen's shoulder. Cristina closed her eyes, taking the time to herself to think. She inhaled the scent of his cologne and smiled. Despite the somewhat odd circumstances that had led to their reunion, Cristina couldn't be happier. Being with Owen felt like being home.

The sudden sound of keys jingling in the front door caused Cristina to sit straight up, her heart pounding.

" Shit. Owen…wake up," she said in a panic, shaking Owen's shoulders.

" What's going on?" asked Owen in a sleepy haze.

" Alex is home," responded Cristina as the door slammed shut and Alex appeared in the living room.

" So let me get this straight. I slept over at Jo's place last night to avoid getting caught just so you two could screw each other on my couch?" Alex spat angrily.

" This isn't what it looks like," Owen tried to explain as he sat up beside Cristina, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

" Oh it isn't? Don't you have a girlfriend?" he challenged Owen.

" That's not the point," Owen argued.

" Look, Karev. Maybe you should try keeping it in your pants while you're at work. Isn't that how you got syphilis?" Cristina asked boldly. Alex starred blankly at Cristina before turning around and stomping up the stairs.

" Do I want to know?" Owen asked as he pulled on his boots.

" Probably not. Look, I'll take care of Karev," Cristina said reassuringly as Owen stood and headed for the front door.

" I need to shower and change before I head into work."

" You could shower here," she suggested as she cast a seductive look his way.

" I don't think that's such a good idea," Owen replied as he gently kissed Cristina.

" If I didn't have surgery in an hour, I'd argue with you," responded Cristina as she glanced up the stairs before leaning in to return Owen's kiss.

" See you at work."


	3. Salt In The Wound

**Author's Note**:

I apologize for the delay in my posting this chapter. I was nearing the end of my second pregnancy when I started this story. Now that my son is sleeping through the nigh and I'm back to work, I have more free time to write. Enjoy!

* * *

_You could have let me heal _

_I hate the way it feels _

_Now I suffer still you're rubbing salt in the wound. _

_Being dead must be better than this._

_Already hurts but you couldn't resist. _

_Moving on way too quick…_

_Theory of a Deadman ~Salt in The Wound~_

* * *

" Alex is looking for you," Meredith announced to Cristina as she approached the nurse's station near the cardiac wing later that morning.

" I bet he is," muttered Cristina as she grabbed an iPad and pulled up her patient's chart.

How was dinner with the kids last night?"

" We wound up ordering pizza. How did your night go?" Cristina opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Alex as he walked up to the two friends.

" So does Mer know about you and Hunt shacking up last night?"

" We were not shacking up. We fell asleep watching a movie," she replied innocently, avoiding Alex's eyes.

" Oh really? Then what's with the hickey?" he challenged, pointing to a spot on Cristina's neck.

" Don't you have some dying kid to save or something?" said Cristina in a rush, eager for Alex to leave.

" Nope. I'm enjoying watching you squirm," Alex responded as a frustrated Cristina grabbed Meredith's arm and left in a hurry.

" What's his deal?" Meredith asked as they stepped into the nearby locker room.

" He came home this morning from Wilson's apartment to find Owen and I asleep on the couch," she replied as she eyed a spot on her neck.

" That's all?"

" I may or may not have mentioned the syphilis…" Cristina said as Meredith leaned in closer to inspect the mark as well.

" Jesus Cristina…are you sure the two of you didn't have hot, kinky sex last night?"

" I wish," answered Cristina with a sigh as she grabbed the bottle of cover up Meredith had handed her.

Owen has morals now apparently when it comes to hot, kinky sex. Something about taking things one day at a time and not screwing it up this time around."

" So what exactly are you two doing then?" Meredith asked as they headed back towards the surgical unit. Cristina's pager began incessantly beeping, prompting her to glance at the display.

" I need to take this…incoming critical cardiac patient in the ER."

" We'll talk later?"

" Yeah…yeah," responded Cristina as she hurried off towards the Pit.

* * *

Owen smiled as he exited his office later that day, glad to be done with what seemed like an extremely long shift. He zipped up the jacket he had just put on and slung his bag over his shoulder as he headed towards the elevators. Owen was eager to be on his way home as he and Cristina had made plans for later that evening. He climbed aboard the elevator and was just about to push the ground floor button when he saw Derek Shepherd jogging towards him.

" Hunt. Wait up," he shouted, causing Owen to thrust his arm out in an attempt to keep the elevator doors from closing.

" What's going on?" inquired Owen as the doors closed.

" Meredith ordered Zola and Bailey a new swing set. It seems like I'm going to need a small army to assemble it. Are you in?"

" I…can't. Not tonight anyway," Owen stammered as a chime sounded, signaling they had reached the ground level of the hospital and the doors whooshed open.

I don't have surgery until 2p tomorrow. How about then?" he rushed anxiously in an attempt to escape Derek's inevitable questions. Owen could almost guarantee that Cristina had divulged details of their rendezvous to Meredith, who in turn had revealed them to her husband.

" That's fine. I'll see you in the morning," said Derek as he turned back towards the elevators. Owen breathed a sigh of relief as he continued to head for his truck. As he approached the vehicle, his phone buzzed, signaling he had a message.

**Derek: By the way, Cristina owes me $200 for the wine. See you tomorrow. (Sent at 6:26 P.M.)**

* * *

Thirty minutes later Owen pulled his truck into a parking spot outside of Amore, a local Italian restaurant across town. He and Cristina had frequented the eatery during their relationship. Owen had placed a to go order shortly after he had left the hospital, deciding to surprise Cristina. He entered the busy restaurant and was promptly greeted by a hostess.

" Welcome to Amore. How many are in your party sir?"

" I'm actually here to pick up a to go order."

" Can I get the name on the order?"

" Hunt." The woman was silent as she brought up his order on the computer screen in front of her.

" That will be $106.21," she stated as Owen handed her his Visa card.

It looks like they're putting the finishing touches on your meal as we speak. If you'd like to have a seat in our bar, I'll have it brought to you as soon as it's ready." Owen turned to his right in the crowded lobby and elbowed his way to the bar. He quickly sat down on an empty bar stool and signaled to the bar tender that he wanted to order.

" I'll take whatever you have on tap," instructed Owen as he pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the man. While his beer was being poured, he turned his attention to a television, which was showing highlights from the latest Seattle Mariner's game. A moment later he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the bar and the person took the empty seat beside him. When he heard the person's voice Owen nearly choked on his beer.

" Emma?" The person whirled around to face Owen.

" Hello Owen," Emma replied nonchalantly as she turned her attention back to the glass of wine in front of her at the bar.

" Emma…I'm sorry."

" Sorry for what? Sorry that you broke my heart? Or sorry that I found the panties?" she challenged.

" I didn't mean for things to happen this way. You have to believe me."

" So you didn't mean to screw your ex-wife and forget that her panties were sitting right out in the open next to my things on the couch?" Owen sighed.

" I'd be lying if I said I didn't still love Cristina."

" Did you ever love me?"

" Emma…it's complicated," he stated as a waitress approached holding his to-go order.

" Dr. Hunt, I have your order ready. One eggplant parmesan, one chicken parmesan, salad, an order of breadsticks, and a bottle of wine." Owen cringed as he took the bag from the waitress and gave her a tip.

" Complicated my ass," Emma spat angrily. Before Owen knew what was happening, he felt Emma's palm smack him across the cheek, her ring slicing into his flesh.

Enjoy your dinner," she responded as she tossed the remainder of Owen's beer into his face before stomping out of the restaurant.

* * *

" I was starting to think you stood me up," Cristina said as Owen stepped out of his truck nearly twenty minutes later. She stood from the chair she had been sitting in on the porch of the trailer.

What happened to your face?" she exclaimed as Owen walked up the stairs.

" Emma," he replied as Cristina examined his cheek, which was bleeding, briefly recoiling at the smell of beer.

" You smell like a distillery."

" Yeah…that was Emma as well," said Owen as they went inside.

If you'll excuse me, I'm going to shower."

" I could join you," Cristina responded seductively as Owen went into the bedroom.

" Nice try."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Owen exited the bedroom smelling less like a Budweiser factory and more like his favorite body wash. He found Cristina sitting on the front porch at a fully set table, a first aid kit in hand.

" I was going to surprise you," he stated, wincing as Cristina cleaned his cheek with antiseptic.

" Seems like Emma surprised you," Cristina replied as she applied a series of small bandages to the cut.

" So…how was work?" Owen awkwardly asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Emma.

" You know…just the usual. I spent most of my shift making sure my residents didn't kill anyone."

" That's always good," he replied as he took a sip of wine.

" Oh…and Karev spotted the hickey you apparently left on my neck." For the second time that evening Owen felt himself nearly choking on his alcohol.

" I'm going to need more wine," Owen said as he quickly finished the remainder of his glass.


End file.
